Scare Shared
by TaggertShare
Summary: Several old nemesis unintentionally help The Care Bears have a memorable Halloween. Characters include those from all CB Generations. Share and Grumpy get a surprise while searching for Berries. It will lead to an unexpected Treat. Surprise Bear's plans for a Halloween Party become so much more. Can No Heart make Halloween fun for others? Cubs and Adults find sharing a scare is fun


"Surprise! You're invited to a Halloween Party, Grumpy!" Surprise Bear beamed as she handed Grumpy his invitation. Cheer Bear grinned. "Maybe you can come dressed up as a happy Clown." "Funny" said Grumpy as he read the invitation. Cheer poked him in the ribs. "There is going to be a Spook Ride near No Heart's old Castle. We even have a hay wagon to ride on. We are going to then party at the old abandoned Rainbow Butts Mine. I bet it will scare your fur grey. Oopsy is driving the Wagon." "Oopsy's driving would scare anyone's fur grey" mumbled Grumpy.

The man in a black cape grumbled as Beastly hobbled excitedly around. "It's so good to see you again, Boss! Are you bad again!?" Sharika and Too Loud Bear laughed as Sweet Treat Pig blushed. "Beastly, he is no longer your boss. He used to be called No Heart when he was a powerful Wizard. Then he lost most of his Black Magic Powers. He decided to stop being bad. Now he is Marvin the Magician." The man dressed in a black cloak sighed.

"Oh Beastly, you really will be the death of me. I am here to help some Celtic Traditionalists hold a Samhain Ceremony. Halloween is based on many of the ancient Celtic rituals pertaining to Samhain. The Historical Society asked if I could help them. They thought the area near this old Castle would be the perfect place for such a Night. We will be doing things the way Pagans did in the ancient land of `Eirrin, known as Ireland today. Having once been a practicing Pagan, they thought I would be perfect for such a Revival. It will be kind of fun being No Heart again for a night. Heck, I may even try to zap your Butt for old times sake!"

Too Loud Bear grinned. "Well Sharika, I guess you get to be Shreeky again for a Night." Sharika grinned. "I don't have the body of a teenager anymore. I hope I can still hit the high notes if I shriek at an unsuspecting Trick or Treater!" Beastly was still excitedly hobbling around. "Oh goody, it will be just like the old days." Sweet Treat Pig grabbed her Mate and steadied him. "Be careful Beastly, you don't want to break your Leg Braces. If your Right Leg gets any weaker we may have to put an old fashioned Peg Leg on you." "Then I could go Trick or Treating as Beastly the Pirate" said the ever jovial Beastly.

"Hey Boss, oops, I mean Marvin. Can you still make your eyes glow red" asked Beastly. Marvin the Magician raised his Cloak over his face. Suddenly a puff of smoke enveloped him. As the smoke faded there was a collective gasp around the room. For as he lowered the Cloak there stood the man Beastly and others would recognize as No Heart. Red Glowing Eyes seemed to bore into the very Souls of those watching. He laughed in an evil manner. "You had better watch out Beastly! I know the Bogie Man and I may help him get to you!" "Ah" went Beastly in fright.

No Heart raised and lowered the cloak once again with a puff of smoke. Now Marvin the Magician stood before them. "Awesome" said Sweet Treat Pig. "Now I can see why you are the main attraction at many a Circus. I sure hope you don't go bad again! Your White Magic is scary enough. Our Piglets are with my Sister right now. They and Treat Heart would love your Act." Beastly stopped shaking. "I think I will still call you Boss!" The Magician laughed. "I always liked the sound of that."

Lovalot watched as Grizzle prepared Rainbow Butts Mine Number Two for Halloween. "You get to be a bad boy once again" she said. She helped him get down off a step ladder. His once many broken bones were now arthritic. Despite the pain he was having fun setting up the Mine with harmless traps. "It is just like old times in my floating castle. I used my skill in making robots to animate that Suit of Armor in that corner near the entrance." He pointed as he spoke. "Over there is an animated Ghost and there a Goblin."

He pointed at a Skeleton. "I was almost done with that one when I broke one of its Bones." Lovalot patted his Butt. "You are good at breaking Bones. I just hope you break no more of your own. I am so proud at what you have done to set this place up. Miracle Joy and the other Cubs should really have fun here. Even the grown ups may get a grey fur or two from fright!"

Grizzle laughed evilly like he had in his heyday as 'The Bad Runt Bear of Care a Lot'. "Being bad can be fun be fun!" "Yes" said Lovalot with a grimace. "Our Daughter certainly seems to think so. Miracle Joy takes right after her Daddy!" Grizzle grinned. "I wonder if little Girls like Robots." "Oh gees" said Lovalot. "Don't try to teach her how to build them. She is already a Paw Full with her regular Toys."

Surprise Bear knocked on Share Bear's door. When she got no answer she put an invitation to the Halloween Party into Share's mailbox. There was something that looked like Junk Mail in the box. "I guess my Sister is out sharing stuff" muttered Surprise. Share wasn't out sharing, she was searching for some Bumble Berries. It was getting to be the time of year when it was gather food for Winter or go hungry. Not far away Grumpy threw his unread Mail on the table. He did not notice a Sheet of Paper fall out of the Pile onto the Floor. He grabbed a bucket and headed out into Bumble Berry Briar. He too was searching for Berries. In the distance loomed No Heart's Castle. Share was near the Old Rainbow Butts Mine when she heard an odd sound.

Share peeked into the Mine. Suddenly a Suit of Armor stood up. Red glowing eyes could be seen through it's visor. "Ah" screamed Share as she ran off spilling a bunch of Bumble Berries. Grumpy heard a scream and stepped from behind a Bumble Berry Bush. His pail of Berries went flying as Share plowed right into him. Grumpy lay on his back stunned. Share was on top of him. As Share rolled off of him Grumpy gasped "what the heck!"

"Oh gee, I am so sorry" said a trembling Share. "My Berries" said Grumpy as he looked at Berries strewn about. "Are you trying to starve me this Winter?" Grumpy then noticed Share was trembling. "Hey, don't be scared of me. I am not that mad at you." Share pointed in the direction of the Mine. "I lost my Berries too. We may lose more than that if that scary Monster attacks us." "What Monster" asked Grumpy. Grumpy was incredulous as Share told him of what she had seen in the Mine's entrance.

Meanwhile Grizzle and Lovalot were shaking their heads. "I thought I heard a scream" said Lovalot. "Me too" said Grizzle. "It sounded like one of my sound effects but the speakers are turned off." "I hope it isn't a real Ghost or Goblin" said Lovalot. Grizzle laughed, "your imagination is even worse than Miracle Joy's." "Speaking of our Daughter, I hope she is easier on her current Cub Sitter than the last one" said Lovalot with a grimace. Lovalot noticed something by the entrance. "Hey, where did these Berries come from?" "Maybe this Mine is haunted" said Grizzle.

Sharika and Marvin were helping The Celtic Historical Society. They watched Beastly and Sweet Treat set up a circle of stones to enclose a Bonfire. Then they helped with a Lotus Stone Circle. "Time to practice for The Samhain Eve Festivities" said Marvin. "Do you think you can still turn into a Wiccan when they tell how The Savin evolved into Halloween" Too Loud Bear said to Sharika. "Yes, but no more Black Magic for me. I practice White Magic only. I am no longer a Pagan. But acting like one should be fun!" Sharika grinned as she thought back to her Teenaged Years. She missed zapping Beastly on the Butt!

Grumpy was grumbling as he and Share headed toward the Mine. "You probably just saw a reflection" he said. Suddenly they heard strange noises nearby. They headed away from the Mine toward No Heart's Castle. As they went around a huge Stone both Bears froze in their tracks. They saw two figures standing near a circle of stones. Both figures were suddenly obscured by smoke. Then someone or something was standing there dressed like a Wizard in a black cape. Another someone or something looked like a Witch dressed in Black. Grumpy screamed louder than Share as both Bears took off running. "What in the Devil was that noise" said Sharika. Marvin frowned. "It sounded worse than one of your shrieks back when everyone called you Shreeky!"

As Grumpy and Share ran past the Mine two Red Eyes glowed evilly out at them. "Ah" went Grumpy as he turned his head and yelled to Share. "Your Monster does have red eyes! My Caravan is parked closer than your place". "Right behind you" Share yelled back as they bolted up the steps of Grumpy's Van. Grumpy locked the sliding Van Door and dove into his bunk, right on top of Share. "Sorry" he mumbled as he tried to get back up. "Don't leave me alone" Share said as she wrapped her arms around Grumpy. Grumpy stared down at her. "Trick or Treat" he said jokingly. "Treat" said Share. Somehow her Nose and his Nose met in a Nose Rub.

Surprise Bear spotted Funshine Bear. "Hey, did you get your invitation to the Halloween Party?" "Yeah, it sounds like a good time" said Funshine. Surprise looked at the RVSP list in her Paw. "I couldn't find Share or Grumpy to find out if they are coming." Funshine laughed. "Well it wouldn't surprise me if Grumpy declined to show up in Costume. However it seems like Share should like to do that. Come to think of it I have not seen hide nor fur of either one of them today." "How surprising" said Surprise.

Grizzle and Lovalot decided it was time to go Home. They didn't want to be out in such a rocky terrain in the dusk with no lanterns for light. Lovalot walked slowly behind Grizzle. She was amazed at how he could traverse the rough terrain. Grizzle seemed to read his Mate's Mind. He looked back and said "this new High Tech Positioning sensor is amazing. I am glad I brought my Taser. I feel like I could face anything with these. Hey, what is that noise?"

Lovalot cocked her head. "Well I have played Drums for The Care Bear Hunnies. Those are Drums, they sound like old fashioned ones. They don't sound like they came from a Factory." She listened some more. "Those sound like Bodhr'ans, Irish Drums! Who would be playing such Drums out here?" Grizzle and Lovalot curiously crept up to see what was going on. Both stared wide eyed as they spotted figures dancing around a fire. "Oh no" whispered Lovalot. "It looks as if the Evil of Black Magic has returned to Care a Lot! We had better run!"

"Wait" Grizzle whispered back. "I do things scientifically. Activate your Tummy Tag. See if you sense Evil or Good." Lovalot was amazed at what her Sense of Empathy told her. "Well I'll be darned" she said. "The last time I sensed feelings like these were the days No Heart fell from power and Shreeky went good. Can it be?" She boldly stepped into the firelight startling a Woman dressed in black. A Blood curdling scream echoed through the area. "It is you" said Lovalot as Grizzle stared at the Woman. It was Lovalot's turn to scream as voice behind her yelled "I haven't seen you in a while!"

Lovalot turned around not knowing what to expect. In the flickering light she made out the figure of a Care Bear. From the light of the fire she saw his Red Fur. "My Gosh, Too Loud" said Lovalot with relief. "I thought you were a Demon from Hell." Too Loud Bear loudly laughed. "Is it my Red Fur?" The Woman in Black stepped up. "If I remember correctly you are Lovalot." Lovalot tried to regain her composure. "Is that really you, Shreeky? I really should visit you and Too Loud some time. I haven't seen either of you in a long time." She was interrupted by the sound of Drums. "Oh how wonderful. I love the sound of The Bodhr'an, so what is going on here?" Grizzle hobbled up. "If I remember Human History correctly we are seeing a true Halloween Celebration, when it was The Samhain."

"This smart little Bear must be Grizzle" said the woman. "I have heard of you, and yes, I am Shreeky. However I now go by my real name, Sharika. You should have gotten a Flyer in the Mail about our Festival." "We will have to check when we get home" said Lovalot. "We have been out all Day preparing for Halloween." Sharika smiled. "Ah Halloween, always my favorite time of Year. Just as it was for many of my Ancestors. Halloween and this Festival are descended from the same ancient beliefs. Come look around. Party like it's 200 A.D. Watch out, there have been some mysterious things going on around here."

Grizzle and Lovalot walked the grounds meeting interesting characters. A Blacksmith in an Irish Kilt was forging some Iron Swords. Another Man in a Tunic was making Leather Harnesses. Women dressed in ancient Garb made Lye Soap and stirred Food bubbling in Iron Kettles. A Female Care Bear with green fur was weaving wool into Tartan on a loom. "Oidhche math, good evening" she said. "Ish mise Mathuna Sona. My name is Happy Bear." Lovalot tried on a green Tam the Bear had woven. "You look cute wearing that" said Grizzle.

They walked some more in wide eyed amazement. Grizzle and Lovalot felt as if they had been transported back to the Dark Ages. They met Witches, Wiccans, Druids and other Pagans. They watched and listened to a Bagpiper. Later Grizzle and Lovalot picked up Miracle Joy. Their Cub and her Sitter listened with delight as they heard why Lovalot and Grizzle were late. "Can I go watch the Pa…what ever you call them" asked Miracle Joy. "Pagans" said her Sitter, Wonder Heart. "I bet Uncle Tender Heart would love to see them too. He once read me a story about the origins of Halloween."

Lovalot was out early the next day walking with Cheer. They had a lot to do to get ready for Halloween. "Hey" yelled a voice behind them. After what had happened the day before Lovalot never flinched. She was getting used to surprises. Cheer jumped. "Hi Surprise" said Lovalot as she turned around. Surprise looked worried. "Have you seen Share? I went to give that Sister of mine an Invitation to the Party yesterday. She wasn't home so I put it in her mailbox. It is still in there."

"Well" said Cheer, "Grumpy was supposed to drop by my place last evening. He never showed up. I was about to see if he was in his Caravan. Brothers, they sure know how to worry their Sisters!" The Girl Bears spotted Grumpy's Van parked haphazardly in Bumble Berry Briar. "Oh goody" said Surprise. "Grumpy is parked in a handy spot. Not too far from the Mine or the spot where The Samhain Festival is set up."

Cheer banged on Grumpy's Door. "Well what a surprise" said Surprise Bear after the door slid open. "Well, a surprise indeed" said Cheer. Grumpy was standing with a cup of coffee in his paw. Behind him Share was pouring herself a mug. Lovalot laughed. "From the looks of your mussed up fur I think two Bears had a fun time together." Grumpy blushed. "We didn't plan on doing anything. It just happened!" "It was the Monster's fault" said Share. "Yeah, the Monster" said Grumpy. "Also the Wizard in black." "Don't forget the Witch" said Share. "They were all scary" said Grumpy as he tried to steady his Coffee Cup. "It would even have surprised you, Surprise. We hid in my Van to escape them."

"What Monster? What Wizard and Witch?" Cheer was looking at Grumpy and Share as if they were insane. "Are you both full of Harvest Ale?" At first Lovalot, Cheer and Surprise listened with skepticism to Grumpy and Share's stories. Suddenly Lovalot had a revelation. She began to laugh. "Oh my Gosh, I think I have figured it out. Have either of you read your Mail lately?" "No" said both Bears. Lovalot laughed again.

"You two got your Tricks early." Surprise Bear grinned, "From the looks of you two you may have gotten your Treats early too." Lovalot laughed. "Nothing wrong with that. Love is the greatest treat of all. Follow me, you Bears. We have a mystery to solve." Cheer, Lovalot and Surprise all smiled as they headed for the Mine. Without thinking Share had put her Paw around Grumpy's. Grumpy didn't seem to mind at all. Cheer giggled as Lovalot whispered to her. "For two Bears who try to act as if they aren't in Love they sure seem to like each other a lot!"

As they neared the Mine Lovalot called out "Are you in there, Grizzle?" Grizzle walked out. He had a remote control in his left handpaw. "I sure am. Watch this!" Suddenly a Suit of Armor stood up with eyes glowing red through its Visor. An evil moan emanated from its mouth. It raised a Sword with its right arm. Grizzle was proud to see the others flinch and callout in fright or surprise. Lovalot picked Grizzle up in a hug. "Isn't my bad little Bear a genius!? His animated Halloween Props could fool the Devil himself."

"The Runt got us" grumbled Grumpy. "I can't believe I fell for it" said Share. "Wait, what about the Wizard and Witch we saw?" Lovalot giggled and said "follow me." They suddenly came to a rickety wooden fence. After they stepped over the style a shrill voice cackled out "halt my Dearies, what is the Password?" "Celtic" said Lovalot. "You may enter without fear" said a Woman dressed in black. Share's eyes locked onto the Woman's tall pointed black Hat. Share pulled Grumpy close. Cheer gasped. Even Surprise Bear looked surprised. They turned as if to run for it when a Wizard in his black Cloak blocked their path.

Lovalot laughed as she watched them flinch and jump as if startled. "You got them Shreeky! Way to go, No Heart! Or should we call you Sharika and Marvin? Don't you Bears know who these two tricksters are?" Before the Bears could say a word up walked a hairy Beast eating out of a wooden bowl with a wooden spoon. A Care Cousin Piggy was right beside him doing the same. "Eating Porridge out of a wooden bowl with a wooden spurtle is great" said the Beast to the Pig. "Sure is" said Sweet Treat Pig to Beastly. "The Honey on top as a sweetener gives it more of an old fashioned flavor. Oh look, Lovalot brought some early guests to The Festival."

"Festival" groaned Grumpy. "Aye Lad, a Celtic Festival" said a Care Bear as he walked up. It was Good Luck Bear. "Hal`o Share. You Bears look too serious. Since Share is here we should earran faite-ga`ire. That is Gaelic for share a smile. It sure is snog, nice, to speak Gaelic again. We are here to celebrate Halloween as it was in olden times. Back when it was The Samhain." "This is such a wonderful surprise" said Surprise Bear. "I think we should combine our Halloween Party with the Samhain Festival. Is it alright if I bring the Party goers here for some extra scares and fun?" "The more the scarier" cackled Shreeky.

All Hallows Eve brought a sky lit with a near Full Moon. There were just enough clouds to temporarily darken the sky at times. The smell of food cooking over open fires made tummies growl. Embers glowed like Evil Red Eyes. The sound of boudhrans echoed from Hills to Glens. Beastly tore into his food which had just been roasted over a fire. Sweet Treat Pig and their Piglets tore into some too. "I like eating like a Pagan" said Sweet Treat. "Our Piglets are enjoying it too." Pepper Jack, Candy and Taffy were enjoying themselves. They were pigging down their food.

A Hay Wagon drawn by two black Horses pulled up close by. Oopsy held the reigns. True Heart was sitting next to him holding an oil lantern. "Hey, who wants to ride on Hay" called out True Heart. Care Bears and Cousins of all ages clambered aboard. Their Human friends did likewise. The Hayride first took them around No Heart's Castle. It made for an eerie ride as the sunset outlined the ancient stone works. The riders shivered in fear as they circled Bogie Man Bog.

Then they rode back to the Celtic Festival. Squeals of delight were heard as the passengers disembarked. It felt as if they had ridden back into the past. The History of Samhain and Halloween was seared into their minds. They experienced what some of their Ancestors had 'an auld lang syne, in times long past`. Then it was off to the Mine for a more modern version of Halloween. Wonder Heart and Hugs ran up to Share who was standing next to Grumpy. "Isn't it fun to share a scare" yelled Hugs.

Share laughed and smiled. "Yes it is. It is so nice to see Cubs have fun." "And candy" said a little Care Cousin Piggy. " Your Mother and Father named you well, Candy" said Share with a grin. Another little Piggy handed a piece of candy to Grumpy. Grumpy popped it into his mouth. Grumpy's nose wrinkled as he said "yuck!" "Trick and treat" said the little Piggy. "Aren't sour balls the best candy ever!" "Taffy, you take right after your Aunt Treat Heart" said Grumpy. A little Boy Piggy walked up. "Atomic Fire Balls are the best candy ever." "Now you're talking" Grumpy said to Pepper Jack.

Pepper Jack then ran up to watch Marvin the Magician perform. "I wonder how he does that" said Wonder Heart as the Magician awed all with his Tricks. Tugs could only stare in wide eyed wonder. Other Cubs in costumes gasped in amazement. "Even I am surprised at what he can do" said Surprise Bear. "Not me" said Beastly as he gripped Sweet Treat's Hoof. Beastly shivered as he remembered the many times he had been zapped by a temperamental No Heart. What if Marvin decided to become No Heart again? Beastly was suddenly jolted back to reality as a White Dove materialized on his shoulder. "A peace offering to you" said Marvin. "You are The Boss" said an awestruck Beastly.

There was laughter and clapping as the Magician bowed and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Even Grumpy appeared to be happily entertained. A Scarecrow, Tender Heart, and Wonder Heart walked up to Grumpy. "I am glad you and Share showed up. We were beginning to think the Bogie Man got you" said the Scarecrow. "Ah, we were busy, Funshine" mumbled Grumpy. Tender Heart laughed. "I have an idea as to where you were and what you were doing. I heard about it through the grapevine."

"More likely through certain Girl Bears' gossip" said Grumpy. Share looked shy and said nothing as she stood next to Grumpy. Wonder Heart frowned. "Well I am a Girl Bear and I am still wondering where you were." Suddenly a sly grin crossed Share's face. "We were getting an unexpected Treat!" Grumpy squeezed Share's paw. "Speaking of treats, do you have another one for me?" Share giggled. "I have one waiting for you at my place."

Grizzle shut down the generator as the last partier left the Mine. "Did you have a good time, Miracle Joy" asked Lovalot. "I sure did Mommy. Daddy, your robots scared me! But it was fun. Can you teach me how to make one someday?" Grizzle grinned as he hugged his Daughter. "Only if you don't tell your Mother. If we make a bad one she may punish the both of us." "That's right" said Lovalot. "I will make a robot designed to spank Bear Butts!" Grizzle and Miracle Joy laughed. Lovalot looked serious.

Care Bears and Care Cousins headed in different directions after the Party ended. A bunch of tired Cubs, little Piggies and other young Care Cousins headed Home. Their Adult Charges were just as tired and chatted just as excitedly. Echoing laughter made the Night seem cheerful. However as the night grew quiet things seemed spookier. The nearly Full Moon looked like a Jack o`Lantern to imaginative Cubs. Surprise Bear and Cheer walked together. It was less scary walking to their homes with another Bear than to be alone. Even though the nearly Full Moon cast some light it in itself made things a little spooky.

As the two Bears passed Share's home they saw two shadowy figures outlined in a lighted window. It appeared as if they were bending down to rub noses when the light in the window winked out. Surprise Bear giggled. "I think Share just got her Treat!" "I think she got more than one Treat, and Grumpy too" said Cheer. Surprise pointed at the Moon. "I guess there is something about Halloween and a Moon lit night that make some Bears want something to howl about!"

Foot Note: Samhain is pronounced as Savin. (mh is one of three ways of representing the sound of v in Gaelic, as there is no v in the Gaelic Alphabet. In Gaelic my first name is spelled Cefbin. C is used for k and fb equals v. Also ie for is used for y.) My Computer does not handle accent marks very well. That makes writing Gaelic a wee bit difficult. I have both Celtic and Gaelic Ancestors. The Samhain is an important part of my Cultural Heritage. Once in a while I get to speak a little bit of Gaelic at The Highland Games. Love the food! This Story was inspired by MrBLUEHERORANGER of Deviant Art. Thanks.


End file.
